


in the heat of the moment

by tolmeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, M/M, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolmeanie/pseuds/tolmeanie
Summary: junhui does things in the heat of the moment after his monthly skype call with his family and regrets everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> submission for check in, wonhui city!   
> i had an idea where this could have gone but i literally could not put in down properly into words and make everything flow smoothly so this mess happened,,,,, not my proudest work but it was something. i might expand on it or something in the future but for now, i hope you enjoy!

junhui likes to insist that he doesn't miss his family as much as he does (and he misses them _a lot_ ), likes to insist that classes are going just fine (even when he's buried in a mountain of reading materials, korean to chinese dictionaries and papers with size 11 korean words squeezed onto them), likes to insist that his family has absolutely nothing to worry about (of course, he doesn't mention that enormous bruise he got on his shoulder when he rounded the corner too quick and forgot he actually _had a shoulder_ in his excitement to get back home and start their monthly skype session).

junhui likes to insist on many things because he is supposed to be that independent and reliable eldest son, supposed to be an admirable role model for his younger brother. what will become of him if he tells them he misses them so, just wants to pack his bag and head home and eat his mother's cooking for the first time in months?

he can't be selfish, can't have them worry about him thousands of miles away from home. so instead of confessing his homesickness, junhui smiles through the barrage of questions his mother throws at him and tells them for the umpteenth time to not worry, that he's eating just fine, no not _always_ instant noodles (he smiles sheepishly and his mother clicks her tongue with a shake of her head), yes, school is going just fine.

his brother asks about his friends and the assignments he have to complete and junhui churns out tales about how one of them sleeps through all the morning classes, how another one of them juggles classes and his part-time job to fund his dream of being a music producer and how the three of them did in the latest exams. junhui drifts from topic to topic, filling his family on all the happenings in his life in seoul as his younger brother does the same; telling junhui about his martial arts competition, about this new drama that airs at 9pm with all its plot twists and drama, about how everyone is doing back in shenzhen.

too soon, his mother shoos his brother to bed and tells junhui to go to sleep too. junhui reminds her to take care of herself, to not overwork, to call him whenever she wants to. they end the skype call with her whispering that she loves him, that she misses him. "i love you too, don't stay up too late mum!" he replies instead and as the screen cuts to black, his own muddied reflection staring back at him, junhui sighs.

he sets his laptop aside and rolls around on bed, screams muffled by his pillow as he does.

a glance at the wall clock tells him it's a little after 10 and in the heat of the moment, junhui logs onto the online page for the pizza place near him and orders a regular sized pizza to go with the canned beers he has stashed at the back of his fridge, hiding behind bags of fruits and vegetables. there's nothing he can do about his homesickness besides drink it all away, he reasons with himself.

as he checks out, he scrolls past the 'other requests' box and once again, in the heat of the moment, he types: _tell me i'm handsome... that i'm doing great, that i'll be just alright, that there's just two more years left. in chinese. please._ after selecting cash-on-delivery, junhui is redirected to the tracker screen and he gets up to go get his beer. he'll have to start while he waits for the pizza.

 

 

 

about an hour and 5 cans of beer later (he accidentally one-shot the first two cans in 5 minutes), there are reps at his door and junhui pauses the movie on his laptop to stagger off the bed and to the door. it's late, who's looking for him? he peeps through the peephole and all he can see is the blue and black uniform and a black cap. a delivery man?

the delivery man checks something on the box and looks up at the door before knocking again. "pizza delivery!" he calls and then something clicks. oh right, pizza.

junhui jogs back to get his wallet on the desk and then unlocks the door. they meet eyes for a moment and then junhui's sorting through his cash, trying to pull out an exact amount for the delivery guy. (he looks young, perhaps he's about junhui's age?)

as junhui is focused on finding an exact amount to give to the guy, the latter starts talking, albeit uncertain and awkward. " _uh, you're handsome, you're doing good, great? uh, you'll be alright, just two years left._ "

it takes junhui a beat or two to realise that the other is speaking his native tongue (though weirdly accented and broken) and another few more moments to realise that he had actually typed those words in the request box.

junhui stares dumbly at the delivery guy and as the realisation sets in that he actually did _that_ , he can feel an embarrassed blush spread across his cheeks. apparently it is pretty obvious as the delivery guy asks in smooth baritone korean, "are you alright?"

_no_ , junhui wants to scream, _no, i'm so fucking embarrassed i could die right now._ "yeah, uh," he fishes through some bill and pulls out just about enough, snatches the pizza away and stuffs the bills in the delivery guy's hand instead. "thank you," he can't tell if he managed a polite smile or not or if the delivery guy is thoroughly freaked out by this complete weirdo since he takes a huge step back into his apartment and locks the door shut.

junhui doesn't peep through the peephole to see what the delivery guy does and to be honest, he doesn't care. all he knows is that his ears are burning, his cheeks are burning and he just wants to jump into a hole and disappear. oh, how embarrassing!

junhui ends up finishing all the stashed away beers in his fridge in an attempt to drown out the happenings within the last 5 minutes and forgets about the pizza that caused all this nonsense and his half-watched movie.

 

 

 

junhui's head is killing him and soonyoung screaming about his undone assignment does absolutely nothing to help. in an attempt to shut soonyoung up, junhui throws his book bag at him, telling him to copy and shut the fuck up. soonyoung does quieten down and junhui rests his throbbing head on his arms as he waits for classes to start.

after what seems like an eternity, there's someone poking at his arms and junhui raises his head up with a grunt.

the delivery guy from last night stares at him with an amused smile. his headache goes away from the shock and he jumps from his seat. "holy shit, what the fuck? why are you here?"

"oh, junhui, you know wonwoo?" soonyoung asks, looking up briefly to see what junhui is freaking out about. junhui whips his head around to look at soonyoung.

"what?"

"that's jeon wonwoo, my high school friend? he attends lectures in the theatre opposite this one. i've been meaning to introduce you guys but wonwoo over here never makes any time for me." soonyoung pouts and junhui stares at this jeon wonwoo.

"well, i was busy with my assignments unlike some kwon soonyoung here," and to junhui, he says, with a smile, "hi, i'm jeon wonwoo."

"uh, wen junhui,"

"oh good to know that mister 'praise me in chinese' has a name." wonwoo teases. junhui dies a little inside at his smirk. _oh, kill me._  

**Author's Note:**

> i now have a writings-only tumblr blog, [@maeniie](https://maeniie.tumblr.com/) where i have a few short, drabble content that i don't post on here so if you're interested, you can give the blog a visit! also, thank you for having read through this mess as well! see you again soon! ♥


End file.
